2015.08.24 - The Other Wonder Twin
Liam Dunbar couldn't sleep. He'd tried for hours but he just missed his boyfriend too much. Like more than humanly possible. So he snuck out his window and ran To Ethan's he was going to chat with grey but his brother was already asleep. So instead he just went into his loves room and fell sleep in the bed, passing out almost the minute that he climbed into bed. Several hours later... actually probably a good 6 or 8 he wakes up from noise down stairs, Makes sure he's presentable since his brother might be there. And walks down stairs. Aiden Carver is slouched on the sofa, wearing nothing but plaid flannel boxers, feet propped on the coffee table. There's an open bag of chips laying on the cushion next to him, and he has a two-liter of soda clamped between his thighs. On the large plasma screen, softcore porn is playing, the volume low, but Aiden doesn't seem to be really paying attention to it, his eyes sort of glazed over. Liam Dunbar blinked and runs down stairs is almost pouncing Aiden.. "ETHAN!!!!" Almost then stops. HE sniffs the air as he's starting to pounce and hits the couch Next to Aiden... And ofcourse lands upside down on said couch tangled in something. "You're not Ethan... " He says from upside down. Aiden Carver suddenly stiffens when he hears feet on the stairs, and he's just about to stand, but Liam is faster. And then chips are flying everywhere, the two-liter is spilling on the carpet, and there's an upside-down pup next to Aiden on the couch. "What're you supposed to be? The world's clumsiest burglar?" He reaches down, grabbing the soda bottle and uprighting it, but ignores the cola staining the carpet. Liam Dunbar says "I hope you're Aiden. I really Hope you're Aiden... Cause other wise Ethan's gonna kill you for that stain." He gets himself up righted and gets his phone out to call Ethan. After all He'd been looking all over for this lug... Not that Liam's sure why. The guy isn't nearly as good looking or sweet as Ethan.. And after about 2 seconds he'd not even sure they look similar. Aiden Carver narrows his eyes in a glare. "Yeah, I'm Aiden. So who the fuck are you? And how do you know...." Suddenly, he leans closer to Liam, taking a deep sniff. "Aw fuck. You /stink/ of him. It's all over you, geez. Don't you ever shower?" He stands up, brushing chips and soda off the front of his boxers. "And where the hell is Ethan?" Liam Dunbar decides to cut through all the bull shit, He hits number one on his speed dial. Then hands the phone to Aiden. And then he goes to get a washcloth and some soda water. Dating Ethan and being a klutz has taught him a LOT about how to clean up spills. He starts getting the stain up, mainly because he doesn't want Ethan stressing when he comes back. Aiden Carver scowls at Liam as he snatches the phone away. His scowl deepens as he says, "Hey, Buttmunch. I lost my phone, but your new boytoy let me use his. Where are you? Oh, and he spilled soda all over the sitting room floor. Call me back." He moves to the other sofa, watching Liam clean up the mess. And scowling. Liam Dunbar really isn't liking Aiden and really hopes Ethan changed the note to mention Grey was living there. Thinking of that note reminded him of it. But rather than tell Aiden he walked over to the table and found it along with the key etc that Ethan had left Aiden. "He's been worried sick. Don't know why you're a jerk." He hands Aiden the note then gets ready to walk out the door. It was a testimate to how much he loved Ethan that he hadn't started to shift, but he didn't think it would last much longer. Aiden Carver grabs Liam's wrist. "Wait. Don't go. Who are you?" He looks at the envelope, but doesn't try to open it yet. "Sit down and tell me. Who are you, and where's Ethan?" Liam Dunbar takes a deep breath, and his response to the question and arm on his wrist is, "I'm Scott's Beta. And Ethan's boyfriend." And seconds before the words are his first ever controlled eye glow. It was a warning and meant to be that. But also sort of an ID card. It was possible that he smelled so much like Ethan that Aiden had missed that. He takes a deep breath trying not to shift further and his eyes go out. He doesn't say anything else yet. Wanting to see how Aiden reacts to this first. Aiden Carver scrutinizes Liam for a long moment, nostrils flaring to take in his scent. Or at least separate Liam's scent from Ethan's. "McCall made a Beta? That's...unexpected. How long have you and Ethan...? Where is my brother? I expected to find him here, but his bike isn't in the garage. Clothes in his closet upstairs, and I see he set up my room. Groceries in the kitchen, but no dirty dishes anywhere. So I know he's around." Liam Dunbar rubs the back of his head, "Read the note? I don't know if he updated it.. But Long story short? Uh he's in Washington training to fight a vampire army. And there's a werewolf army coming here too? We're been dating a while? Uh you'd have to ask ethan the exact second... " He rubs the back of his head again, "And I was an accident. Scott had to bite me to keep me from falling off a roof, and he didn't have on a mouth condom. " He thinks again, "My brother who i just met is living in a guest room. And... You just missed him he left back to Washington a few hours ago." He sighs wighing Ethan had stayed longer... Aiden Carver's eyes slowly narrow again. "Wait. He's where? Why the hell is he in Washington? Last text I got from him said McCall accepted him into the pack. What vampire army? What are you even talking about?" He looks at the envelope in his hand, frowning, pulling out the letter, but still not reading it yet. Liam Dunbar just rolls his eyes, "Don't ask me. I don't get any of this.. I just got used to like guys and he left, now i just get to see him over skype. And maybe every other weekend." He sits and goes to sit back down. He wants his boyfriend, and having someone who looks close just makes him sad. He hugs his knees chest and bites his lip... Looking his most vunerable. He needs Ethan... and now Aiden's here and Ethan won't need him any more ... and stuff. Aiden Carver presses his lips into a thin line, then finally reads the letter. It takes him a while, but when he's finished, he looks up with a frown. "What's in the Macy's sack?" he asks. Looking at Liam for a long moment, he lets out a sigh, then moves to the other sofa, placing an arm around the younger teen's shoulders. The kid smells like Ethan, and that gives Aiden some comfort. "You know where in Washington he's gone? We can get on my bike right now and drive up there." Liam Dunbar shakes his head and bites his lip, "Well Yeah uh La push Um I have the number of the guy he's with. If you call it the private jet will be here in like 2 hours. I can't go though. I've got family my best friend gets home tonight... And School starts tomorrow. Fuck School... Man..." He can't help it he nestles into Aiden. Okay maybe he's not that much of a jerk. And those arms are close... not the same but they make him feel less alone. At least until Aiden leaves too. Aiden Carver lets out a sigh. "Fuck, school," he agrees, looking down at Liam. Damn, why does his brother always go for such pathetic guys? If Aiden was gay -- which he's not! -- he'd only be attracted to big, strong, confident men. But Liam...well, Aiden can admit there's a certain cuteness about him. And if that's what Ethan's into? So be it. "He really left you behind?" he asks softly. "That doesn't sound like my brother. At all. When he cares about someone...." Liam Dunbar sighs, "I guess there's like a vampire army coming or some shit? And He has to learn how to fight them so he can teach the rest of us. Something about them being made of marble. And this guy Jason is like ancient and can do these weird shifts. And stuff. He didn't want to. But he had to.. and we skype like every day. And talk on the phone. And I'm supposed to go up there this weekend." He has to take a few deep breaths but even still his control is slipping and he does the thing where he digs his claws into his palms. "Just makes me. So fucking angry. He turns me bi makes me fucking Fall in love with him. Then leaves.. And he even has to be going for all noble reasons so I can't tell him no. IT Pisses me THE FUCK OFF." And now there's blood on the couch... Aiden Carver frowns again, and he suddenly pushes himself from the couch, sweeping Liam up and over his shoulder, and then he's carrying the angry pup up the stairs. "Chill the fuck out, kid," he says, pushing open the door to his bedroom with one foot, then carrying Liam to the bathroom. He plunks Liam into the tub, then turns on the shower, cold water spraying down on the poor thing. Liam Dunbar is actually pretty calm for him... Atleast for having an Ied attack. He splutters in the tub, but doesn't actually seem mad about it, atleast not once the initial shock has warn off. Then he's this cute pathetic thing in soaking wet clothes. He shakes his head and finally whines, "Okay.. Okay .. Sorry. I'm still new. Only got bitten a little while before I met Ethan. " He takes another breath, "Uh can I get out now?" Aiden Carver looks at Liam skeptically for a few moments, then shuts off the water and grabs a towel. "Take off your wet clothes first, leave 'em in the tub. Don't need you sloshing water all over my clean bathroom, especially if Ethan's not here to clean it again." He keeps hold of the towel, crossing his arms over his large chest. "Figured you'd have to be pretty new. It's okay, man, we were all new once. You'll get the hang of it." Liam Dunbar strips off his muscle shirt and gym shorts off easily enough, after all he's used to locker rooms. He then grabs the towel and starts to dry off. Okay he might be insecure but he is damn hot and muscular for a puppy. And with all the extra working out he's been doing to keep in controla nd keep busy while Ethan's away he's about as ripped as the twins though a bit more lean that body builder. Aiden Carver's eyes don't wander, his pupils don't dilate, and his bored expression never wavers. He's definitely not Ethan. Once Liam has stripped, he hands over the towel, then turns and walks into his bedroom, letting the pup dry and cover himself. "Did you say something about your brother staying here in a guest room? Does that mean you're sleeping in Ethan's room?" Liam Dunbar shakes his head as he dries off and comes out with the towel around his waist, since he doesn't have clothes here yet other than the one outfit downstairs. "Uh its complicated? But no I live with my parents. See Grey is my half brother. I just met him a few days ago? Week? Something like that. And he doesn't have parents and we haven't talked mine into taking him in. So he stays here. Unless you don't want him to..." He pouts a bit, he really does go between strong jock and pouty puppy in seconds. Aiden Carver scowls for a few moments, but those puppy eyes just get to him, so he lets out an exasperated sigh. "If Ethan said he could stay here, he can stay. So long as he stays out of my way. And if I catch him rummaging through my porn stash, he's a dead man, got it?" He hesitates a moment, then asks, "Wait, is he gay, too? 'Cuz I don't care if he screws around with Ethan's porn, so long as I don't have to watch." Liam Dunbar shrugs, "I don't know. Have no clue. He keeps flirting with a shy girl though... And... Um he doesn't know about... uh " His eyes glow a second again. "So um if you show him you have to help me explain all this shit to him." He blushes, "Um I know you're not Ethan... So uh how about we both get some clothes on? I mean you know he'd maim us both if he saw you in boxers and me in just a towel right?" Aiden Carver gives Liam a blank stare for ten seconds or so, then bursts into laughter. "Oh man, you're funny. Starting to see what Ethan sees in you. Like he'd ever think I'd...with his boyfriend, no less?" Chuckling, he turns to one of the dressers, grabbing a pair of neatly folded jeans -- his bags are still unpacked, dropped just inside the bedroom door and likely filled with smelly laundry. "I need to talk to McCall. Or Stilinski. Are they still best buds?" Liam Dunbar starts to walk down stairs to his clothes, "I think so... honestly I've been spending most of my time with Ethan... Even if its on skype. Um and This /IS/ Ethan we're talking about. He'd either think i was cheating on him... or that i thought you were him... And He'd just well think you were trying to steal me for a joke. Or teasing him or something... but he'd crazy protective... so yeah." Aiden Carver pulls on his jeans and follows Liam down the stairs. "Hey," he says softly, placing a hand on Liam's shoulder. "I'll protect you, okay? If Ethan likes you, that's good enough for me. Look, I know I'm not my brother, who you're obviously crazy about, but I'm here for you, okay? Whatever you need. If you need to sleep in his bed to feel close to him, that's cool with me. And if you ever just need a hug, I'm here for ya, man."